The Urge
by Ryoko-onee
Summary: All the Suzaku Seishi are in this. Song parody. Funny. um.....okay! read it! ..........end summary....
1. The Urge

1 The Urge by: Allyse Scott  
  
We hear the sound of running water, as we enter a steamy bathroom. Everything is fine until the shower curtain is suddenly pulled back to reveal, Hotohori!!  
  
Hotohori: I've got the urge!  
  
Nuriko pops up behind Hotohori holding a shampoo bottle  
  
Nuriko: He's got the urge to herbal  
  
Tasuki pops up in front of Hotohori  
  
Tasuki: He likes to herbal in the shower  
  
Chiriko appears on tasuki's shoulders  
  
Chiriko: And for another half an hour  
  
Tasuki slips and falls. Chichiri appears above him  
  
Chichiri: No da, He's got the urge!  
  
Mitsukake walks through the door  
  
Mitsukake: Natural Botanical  
  
Tamahome crashes into the still closed door  
  
Tamahome: He's got the urge.  
  
Zoom in on Miaka eating lunch  
  
Miaka: Mmmmmmmmmmmm  
  
Taiitsu-kun is seen sitting outside the bathroom door  
  
Taiitsu-kun: It comes in great body wash too!  
  
Fade out 


	2. Not good 4 U

Disclaimer: Don't own any Winterfresh gum stuff, or Fushigi Yuugi people.  
  
1 It's bad for you  
  
We're on the set. Start tape in five, four, three, two, one.  
  
  
  
We see Tamahome and Nuriko run towards the camera. Tamahome shakes the camera a bit.  
  
" Pssst. No da, don't do that no da," said Chichiri, the cameraman.  
  
Tamahome takes big breaths.  
  
" I must warn everyone. It's too dangerous."  
  
Nuriko comes up behind him.  
  
" Listen to Tama-baby. It's so horrible."  
  
Tamahome spoke.  
  
" I should know. My girlfriend, Miaka warned me not to chew Winterfresh Ice gum.  
  
I did it anyway. I gave some to my little sister too. Look what it did to her!  
  
We see Chiriko walk on camera, wearing a white fur suit.  
  
" Grrr, growl, grrrrrrrrrr ( sigh) rrrrrrrrrrrrr, roar,ROARrrrrr."  
  
Chiriko then walked back off the camera.  
  
Nuriko then steps up to the camera.  
  
" Not even Mitsukake can heal it!"  
  
Mitsukake's voice is heard from the side.  
  
" Don't you dare! Don't even say my name. I don't know you. I mean, come on. How the hell am I supposed to heal a friggin person in a fake suit, who's not even dying? Tell me this. I mean, no offense Chiriko, but that suit is so obviously fake, it's almost funny."  
  
" No offense taken. I'm in for the money." Chiriko shrugged.  
  
Nuriko sweatdrops.  
  
" Umm, you guys.. the commercial?"  
  
" Oh yeah! Sorry bout that."  
  
We don't hear from Mitsukake ever again.  
  
Nuriko clears his throat.  
  
" Oh no! Look at what it's doing to Tamakins! "  
  
We see Tamahome bend down to place a bear nose on his face.  
  
" Grrrrrrrrrr. I can't control it! Grrrrrrrrrrr! Don't chew Winter Ice gum! It's bad for youuuuuuuuuuu!"  
  
Tamahome makes pawing motions at innocent passersby. ( who happened to look like Hotohori and Miaka)  
  
Suddenly we hear a shrill far away background voice, which happens to belong to Tasuki.  
  
" Winter Ice Gum!"  
  
Then picture fades to black.  
  
.....  
  
....  
  
" Screw you guys, I'm going home."  
  
" Shhhh Chiriko! They haven't turned off the sound.  
  
" Dammit, will someone turn on the lights. My tessen is not a flashlight Nuriko."  
  
" Well how was I supposed to know?"  
  
" Man, acting is a bitch," said Tamahome.  
  
" Tamakins, were still on camera."  
  
" Dammit Chichiri! If you don't turn off the fucking camera; I'll rip your fucking balls off, and I will not heal you!"  
  
Everyone stares at Mitsukake.  
  
" But I can heal myself no da," Chichiri says quietly.  
  
" Just shut off the fu-u-cking camera," Hotohori yelled.  
  
" No da, the camera is shut off."  
  
Miaka was pissed.  
  
" No da my ass, you bitch! Stop bitching and turn off the damn sound!"  
  
Chichiri giggled  
  
  
  
"Na da, no da, no da, no da! That's funny no da!"  
  
" Shut up!"  
  
" Fine no da!"  
  
" The sound is off no da!"  
  
Everyone sighed in relief.  
  
" kakakakakakakaka!"  
  
" Chichiri, stop it, hun! You are not, and thank Suzaku, never will be Tomo."  
  
" And shut the sound off this time."  
  
" Dammit no da!"  
  
( sigh)  
  
" Oh well, no da!"  
  
" Bye no da!"  
  
Screen is blank and silent.  
  
( author) ummm.what happened to my t.v shows.0o  
  
....................................  
  
Owari  
  
( A friend just told me I got the brand name mixed up. Well, I like this one, so just deal with it! I think it just adds humor! Well, sorry bout the mistake, bye!)  
  
Please review! Thanx!  
  
Sincerely, Ryoko-onee 


	3. Meow, meow, meow, meow

Disclaimer: I do not own Meow Mix. Nor do I own Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
  
  
1 Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow  
  
It was a nice sunny day, and the breeze was cool. We find Mitsukake and Shoka enjoying a day off on their private boat. They are lying on two flexible lawn chairs, which were placed on the deck of the boat. As Shoka turned over to tan her back, Mitsukake's cell phone suddenly rang.  
  
Shoka: Don't answer that.  
  
Mitsukake turned it on anyway. What he heard next was quite unexpected.  
  
Tama: Meow, meow, meow, meow  
  
Meow, meow, meow, meow  
  
Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow  
  
Mitsukake: It's Tama-neko  
  
Tama: Meow, meow, meow, meow  
  
Meow, meow, meow, meow  
  
Meow  
  
Meow  
  
Meow!  
  
Mitsukake: It's Tama-neko! I'm coming Tama!  
  
Mitsukake jumps off the boat, to swim to wherever his beloved cat was. Shoka sat up and resisted the urge to run Mitsukake over.  
  
Shoka: No. That just won't do. Tama-neka, you better watch you back. I will make Mitsu-chan forget about you. Mwahahahahaha!  
  
Director: Cut! That's a wrap!  
  
As everyone walks off the set Shoka kicks Tama before quickly running off.  
  
The end!  
  
...............................  
  
Stupid. I know! I hope you liked it anyways! r/r! 


	4. thanks to you

Hello. My winter break is coming to an end, and so will my frequent chapters. It will take me longer to upload than usual, because of school. I thank my readers and reviewers.  
  
I will continue to write. I can only hope you won't give up and continue to read.  
  
Thank you.  
  
Ryoko-onee 


	5. How many licks

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or Tootsie Pops. Please don't sue, because it's mean.  
  
Author Notes: Another parody to add to my list. Hope you enjoy! r/r !!  
  
  
  
How Many Licks does it Take?  
  
  
  
Director: " Okay Miaka. Do you understand your job?"  
  
Miaka: "Yeah! I'm supposed to find out how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop. I get as many tootsie pops as licks the person tells me. This will be easy!"  
  
Director: (sigh) "That's what the last kid said. Get going, and good luck to you!"  
  
( Miaka skips off.) " Poor kid doesn't know what she's getting into."  
  
Miaka is skipping along a forest rail, when she suddenly spots Hotohori. Wasting no time, she ran over to him.  
  
" Hey Hotohori! What are you doing out here?" Hotohori turned towards Miaka with flourish. " I am merely admiring how beautiful I am." " Oh. Hey Hotohori, would you do me a favor?" " I'd do anything for you Miaka-san. You know that," he chastened. Miaka smiled up at him. " Would you tell me how many licks it takes to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?" " Of course. Only, I've never counted before." Miaka handed him a red wrapped pop. " You can use this one." " Why thank you Miaka."  
  
Hotohori delicately unwrapped the candy and carefully set the paper upon a nearby tree stump. He then slowly licked the pop, as he eyed it warily. " One," his tenor voice rang out. Miaka encouraged him on. " Two," he counted, getting bolder by the lick. Miaka leaned forward in anticipation as Hotohori gave her a sideways glance.  
  
" Byemiakaigottarun!" Miaka stood there puzzling what he said. " Bye Mia Kai got two run. No that's not right. Bye Mia ka. Bye Miaka! Igotta run. What? I got to run? Bye Miaka! I got to run. BYE MIAKA, I GOT TO RUN!! What!!! Hotohori come back! I need to know how many licks it takes." The only sign that Hotohori was even there, was the kicked up dust cloud. " I wonder why he ran away? Oh well. I'll find someone else."  
  
Miaka continued to skip until she reached a pond. That pond wasn't what stopped her though. It was the figure sitting beside it.  
  
" NURIKO! WHY ARE YOU SITTING BY YOURSELF?!!" Annoyed, Nuriko turned around. " BECAUSE I WANT TO MIAKA-CHAN!!!" Miaka smiled. " Oh that's nice Nuriko." Nuriko waited for her to continue. " Would you do something for me? Please Nuriko?" " What is it," Nuriko grumbled. " All I need is for you to tell me how many licks it takes to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop." " Okay," Nuriko said slowly, as if he were being trapped. Miaka handed him the tootsie pop and waited for him to start counting.  
  
He unwrapped it slowly, before taking one tentative lick. " One," he voiced softly. He stood up and stood on Miaka's left side. " Two," he counted as his eyes lit up with the beginnings of a sugar high.  
  
Suddenly, his eyes grew large as he looked over Miaka's head. " Miaka! What's that thing over there?" When Miaka swiveled around to look, she saw nothing. " Where Nuriko? Where? Where?" " Over there Miaka no baka. Let me show you," he said with a manic edge to his voice. He then proceeded to push her in the direction. As you all have probably guessed, Miaka fell into the cold pond, and Nuriko took off. By the time she floundered back to land, there was no trace of the braided warrior to be found.  
  
" Nuriko? What was it? Where are you Nuriko? Nuriko?" Miaka's voice became slightly cracked with hysteria. " I need to- I need to know. I have to know. Nuriko don't- don't you see? How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop," she yelled. Tamahome popped up. " The world may never know." Her lower lip trembled as she headed back to the director's base.  
  
Nuriko ran haphazardly into the woods. Not one minute later, he spotted Hotohori not to far away. " Hotohori-sama." The young emperor looked up like a deer caught in traffic. Nuriko wondered about this, until he saw the pop sticking guiltily from his mouth. " Did Miaka-san give you that?" The two started their slow walk back to the palace. " In a way she did," he answered evasively. Hotohori glanced at Nuriko. " What about you?" Nuriko shrugged. " Yeah. She gave it to me." He smiled darkly.  
  
The two warriors looked at each other, both with a pop in their mouth, and smirked. " We bad," Hotohori said. " Yeah, we bad Hotohori-sama," Nuriko agreed. They continued to make their way to the palace.  
  
A wet Miaka met up with the director not 10 minutes later.  
  
Miaka: Don't I get some pops?  
  
Director: Nope.  
  
Miaka: But-but…  
  
Director: I told you it wouldn't be easy. Now get out of here.  
  
Miaka's shoulders slumped as she slowly walked away. The director turned to one of her assistants. " Bring in Chiriko."  
  
Chiriko walks in.  
  
Director: Do you know what to do kid?  
  
He nodded.  
  
Director: I'll see you. Good luck!  
  
Chiriko walks off the set and around the corner.  
  
Chiriko: Forget this. I'll find out for myself.  
  
He then proceeded to unwrap and lick the Tootsie Pop…  
  
Ten minutes later, he reported back to the director, with a count of 100.  
  
……  
  
Dum dum dum…….  
  
Narrator: What will happen to the Tootsie Pop business?  
  
Tasuki: The world may never know. So there!  
  
( screen fades to black)  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
owari  
  
Thank you for reading! Please review. You can check out my other story, called Underground, which is in this section also. Well, good reading to you all.  
  
Ja! 


	6. Tasuki's Lullaby

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or Disney animations or songs.  
  
Author Notes: This song is from Lion King II. I love and I hope you do too. It's a parody to Kovu's lullaby. Read and review please. Thanks! Good reading to you all.  
  
  
  
1 Tasuki's Lullaby  
  
( Lioness Taistu-kun walks into lion den holding cub, Tasuki, in her mouth. She then drops him in a rickety wooden crib)  
  
"Oof!"  
  
(turns) I have found the path to our glorious return to POWER!  
  
" But I don't wanna…."  
  
HUSH! Hush! You must be exhausted…  
  
Sleep my lil Tasuki. Let your dreams take wing. The day that you kill them all! You will be a king!  
  
"G'night…"  
  
Sleep well my little thief. Tomorrow your training intensifies.  
  
I've been murdered, executed, left alone with no defense. When I think of what that bitch did…I get a little tense. But I dream a dream so pretty that I don't feel so depressed. And it soothes my growing kitty, and it helps him get some rest.  
  
The sound of Yui's final gasp. Miaka squealing in my grasp. And Tamahome's mournful cry! That's my lullaby!  
  
Now the past I've tried forgetting. And my foes I could forgive. Trouble is I know it's petty. But I hate to let them live.  
  
Taka: So you found yourself somebody to chase Soi up a tree.  
  
Oh the battle may be bloody, but that kinda works for me.  
  
The melody of burning towns. A counterpoint of painful howls. The symphony of deaths that lie. That's my lullaby.  
  
Kouji's gone, but Nuriko's still around to love this lil lad. Till he learns to be a bandit. With a knack for being bad.  
  
Taka: Sleep my lil Baka. I-I mean precious little thing.  
  
Nuriko: (slaps him) One day when you're big and strong!  
  
YOU WILL BE A KING!  
  
The sound of Tasuki's mighty roar!  
  
The thrill of Tasuki's mighty roar!  
  
Taka: The joy of Vengeance!  
  
Nuriko: Testify!  
  
I can hear the cheering  
  
Tasuki what a guy  
  
And the time is nearing  
  
And then our fangs will fly  
  
Red as the Suzaku sky!  
  
That's mah lullabyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy….  
  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…  
  
……………………………………………………………….  
  
Owari  
  
Hope you like it. I thought of this in gym class. I'm weird. 0o 


	7. Yui, oh Yui

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or Pokemon.  
  
Author Notes: -busts out laughing- I can't believe I thought of this. I did it after Brock's Jenny oh Jenny song. You know, the one where he can't choose between Jenny oh Joy. I'm using the Seiryuu this time. I hope you like it! Oh yeah! Nakago is singing this. Lol.  
  
-Music starts up-  
  
Yui, oh Yui  
  
Soi, oh Soi  
  
It's a one-woman man that I wanna be  
  
But there's two perfect girls for me  
  
HEY! HEY!  
  
HO! HO!  
  
HEY! HEY!  
  
HOOOOOO!  
  
Seiryuu Yui, oh can't you see  
  
You're the first in line to get used by me  
  
Soi, the diagnosis is weak  
  
So get in my bed when I feel weak  
  
We gotta win  
  
I gotta pick one  
  
I could pick neither, but that's no fun  
  
It's time for Taka, Tama, and Tomo  
  
But wait a second!!  
  
(Wait a second!)  
  
What's her name?  
  
I just gotta know  
  
(I just gotta know)  
  
Yui oh Yui  
  
Soi oh Soi  
  
It's a one-woman man that I wanna be But there's two perfect girls for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!  
  
....................................Owari  
  
I know that was kinda sad, but I just had to post. I just have this urge to update. I might even write another chapter before the summer break's over too. Heh, imagine that. Well R/R please. Good reading to you!! 


End file.
